


I still get jealous

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Slave Liam, Smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an annoying Duke admires Liam, his master Prince Zayn's gets a little bit jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still get jealous

**Author's Note:**

> More Ziam master and slave! This is for GoNEF who requested a jealous ziam fic. Hope you all enjoy x

To say prince zayn was a jealous master would be an understatement. He wasn't as bad as his friend Louis with his slave Niall but he still was jealous. He knew that Liam was a beautiful slave, with his tan skin, dazzling blue eyes and an ass to die for, he knew most masters would go crazy to have a boy like him. But they couldn't, cos Liam was all his and no one would have him. 

The duke of Windsor, an old family friend, was at the castle one day to meet the royal family. Zayn never really liked the duke, he always seemed to be up his own arse and always thought he was better then everyone else. but he was a friend of the family so he just went along with it. When zayn and Liam meet the duke at the entrance of the palace, zayn had noticed that he was looking at Liam's body. The duke smiled a little at the slave, thinking he was gorgeous. Later when the duke and zayn were walking through the garden grounds, the duke said a few things that zayn didn't like. "You've got a fine slave, zayn." He said, making zayn a little angry. "Thank you." He simply replied. "Where did you get him from?" "My parents got me him for my 19th birthday, they wanted me to become more responsible." The duke hummed. "Well zayn, you better be careful, someone might snatch him up, he his beautiful." Zayn nearly growled at the older man's words. He repressed it and tried to ignore it for the rest of the day.

The last straw was later that night. The King, Queen, zayn and duke where having dinner in the large dining room of the palace. Since Liam couldn't go in, he waited outside by the door, feeling a little tired and wanting to see his master. He had noticed that his master was feeling a bit angry today so he wanted to make him feel better. He came out of his thoughts when the door opened. It was the duke and he smiled when he saw Liam. "Well hello slave." The duke said going to liam. "Hello sir." Liam replied. Liam could smell alcohol on the dukes breath. "My my, you are a pretty one. I bet you where worth a lot." Liam started to get a little scared, but he knew he couldn't disturb his master. "Hmm, I wonder how tight you are." Liam tried to shuffle away from the man, but the duke suddenly grabbed his arm. "Don't move slave." The duke said bitterly. "I know what I would do to you boy. I'd fuck that lovely hole until you scream. I'd make that arse as red as blood. I know whores like you like it rough and dirty." Liam whimpered as the duke squeezed his arm harder. "Excuse me." Liam heard from behind. It was Zayn who looked incredibly pissed off. "Oh," the duke said letting go of Liam's arm. "Prince zayn, I do apologise, your slave was being rude and I had to teach him a lesson." Zayn snorted. "Do you think I'm stupid? I can hear, now get away from MY slave right now." The duke stepped away from the slave and went back into the dining room. Zayn went up Liam, who looked like he was about to cry. He put his hand on his cheek to confront him. "Doll, go to my room straight away. I'll be there in a few minutes." Zayn said with a little authority on his voice. Liam nodded and went straight to the prince's room.

Zayn had excused himself for dinner, not looking at the duke. He walked back to his room, tempted to hit something or to go back go the dining room to strangle the duke. He got to his room and opened his door to see Liam on the bed, cross legged with a few tears in his eyes. "Oh doll." Zayn cooed to his boy. He went up to him and gave him a cuddle. He just held onto him for a few minutes, he didn't deserve that type of treatment from such a horrible man. "Liam I need to ask you what happened before I saw you." Liam hesitated for a second. "He came up to me and I could smell alcohol on him. He was calling me pretty and he was telling me horrible things about what he would do to me if I was his slave." Liam could hear his master growl a little, his jealous side coming out a little. "He really said those things?" Zayn asked. "Yes master." Zayn looked like he was about to run out of the room and beat the living shit out of the duke. 

"Master, please don't hurt him. Just ignore him, I would not want anyone else but you master." Liam said, making Zayn look at his slave, he secretly loved it when Liam would tell his master who he belonged to. "Really baby?" The prince asked, making the slave nod. "Well doll how about you show me how much you want me." Liam got up from the bed and knelt down in front of Zayn. Liam looked up to his master with willing eyes, and Zayn knew what he wanted. He undid his jeans and opened them up, revealing his hard dick. Liam couldn't help himself and straight away started to suck him off. Zayn groaned out loud, grabbing Liam's hair to make him go lower. "That's it baby. Right there." Zayn moaned out, making Liam whimper. "I know how much you love sucking my dick like a good boy. Only you can suck me off." Soon enough Zayn felt close to cumming and pulled Liam off. "Not yet baby. I'm gonna cum in you tonight." Zayn said making Liam nod. "Now doll, take your trousers off and get onto the bed." Liam did what he was told and took his trousers of and went on the bed on all fours. Zayn just admired his boy for a minute, feeling so lucky to own this beautiful boy. Zayn took all of his clothes off and went onto the bed next to Liam. "Now baby," Zayn said trailing his fingers over Liam's body. "I'm gonna ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them." Liam nodded, and suddenly he got a slap on his arse. "Now tell me baby, who do you belong to?" Zayn asked firmly. "You master." Liam replied and he got another smack. "Who do you belong to?" He asked again. "You master, only you." Another smack. "That's right baby. And can anyone else have you?" "No master, only you can have me." "Yes and I know you and Niall have some fun from time to time but you still know who you belong to." "Yes master." Zayn smiled and smacked Liam's arse one more time. He started to trail his fingers to Liam's hole, putting two fingers in to open him up, making Liam whimper. "Can any old pervert have you?" "No master." "Exactly, I know what they want, they want to hear what you sound like when you get fucked. But none of them will ever know," Zayn lined himself to Liam's hole. "Cos you're all mine!" He went straight into his slave, making the boy scream. "Fuck! Master!" Liam moaned out the pleasure. Zayn started fucking him quick, so caught up in the pleasure, he wrapped his arms around Liam, lifting him up so he could hold him closer. "Master, it feels so good, more." Liam shouted out, making Zayn chuckle. "Greedy slave." He whispered going harder. "So Liam, who are you?" "I'm your slave!" "And what's my name?" "Prince Zayn Malik!" "Good and who do I own?" "Me! I'm your slave, I'm owned by you!" "Good boy." Zayn said, starting to play with Liam's dick. "Master please can I cum?" "Of course, show me who makes you cum." Liam screamed as he came on his chest as Zayn came inside Liam. 

Both master and slave laid down on the bed, both comin down from their orgasm high. Zayn cuddled Liam, holding onto him as if it was going to be the last thing he would do. Liam looked at his master with so much love and affection. "Master, I would never want another man, I only want you." Zayn smiled at his slave. "I know Liam, but you are so beautiful and special. I don't anyone to have you, because I know they wouldn't treat you the way I would." Liam blushed at his master and gave him a kiss. "You're the only master for me." Master and slave kissed a little while longer and talked for a bit until they both feel asleep. Zayn knew he was lucky to have a slave like Liam and he knew that the next morning when he saw the Duke who looked nervous to see the prince, because Zayn knew no one can have Liam except him, and that's all that he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> *singing jealous by Nick Jonas* hope you all enjoyed, I just realised Ive been writing 10 different stories during my spare time, so I need to get a move on x


End file.
